User talk:558050
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Celebrities in the Grand Theft Auto Series page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 11:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Videos Hi dude. We're trying to only use IGN walkthroughs on the GTA V mission pages, where ever possible at least, as Wikia says that they have some fondness or something of them so they prefer them. Basically, don't swap the IGN videos with GTA Series. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I warned you and you continued. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to block you for a day. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Uh, I didn't mean you man, I meant the other user. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Question in gta 5 do you have to press and hold down on the dpad in oder to keep your flashlight attachment on or can you just press on the dpad and keep it on and then shut it of when you want if you could help me anwser that qustion that would be so helpful thanks! :) RE: About Terry and Clay death I don't know where this "out of character" thing came from but that's completely irrelevant. The mission requires them to be killed to get 100%. Not only that but it makes no sense to let them live, you're supposed to kill all members of The Lost, the game wants you to kill them while you're giving chase - hence the dialogue. It is clearly canon. The three options at the end of the game are completely different to this. The game offers you three options, they leave you in control of how the game to ends. I agree that the "Deathwish" ending is the only logical option, however there's no real evidence that it's the canon ending - it's just the most popular one. That was a terrible example to give, it just shows that you don't really understand what 'canon' means. Tom Talk 20:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's hard to perceive tone through messages over the internet, I didn't mean to come across as unsympathetic. The Terry and Clay thing is something that keeps coming up and I've had to explain the situation a lot so it is a little frustrating. Tom Talk 22:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Page Renaming Done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) About the Mission Paths Thanks for your appreciate, but too bad The Tom said "It doesn't fit the style of the Wiki" and removed, so it might not possible to pose any similar charts on this wikia. Gibea (talk) 02:59, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Resposta Sim, eu percebo. Deu-me a sensação que és brasileira/o, acertei? O tema da página está resolvido, obrigado por mo teres mostrado. Boa sorte na Wiki. Se precisares de falar comigo: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Resposta Tudo bem, vai ficar como as outras páginas do Universo HD, até porque o TBOGT faz parte desse Universo. Eu sou português, eu percebo tudo o que escreves, portanto, porque não continuar a falar Português? A diferença é que o meu é de Portugal, e o teu é do Brasil, mas não faz mal absolutamente nenhum. Sempre pronto para ajudar, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:57, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bullet Images Hi, thanks for your words. You've been doing a great work too in the wikia, with GTA V missions and movie pages. I know some vehicle pages still need proper GTA V images, I try to get some pictures when I have time since I don't play the game as often as before. The Bullet is on my to do list, definitively :) As for heist images, the wikia is using the mission pics of the Social Club. If you have a Social Club account, you can find them here, as long as you've completed these missions. For example, I only have have the smart approach pic of the Jewel Store Job because it's what I chose, so I can't add the loud & dumb pic. Same with the others. I see user Thewarzonexl originally uploaded the mission montages, another option would be to ask him to re-upload them again, if he's still around.DocVinewood (talk) 09:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I found the pic for The Big Score mission in his file list (with a different name) and added it, but the others are still missing.DocVinewood (talk) 09:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Resposta Não concordo. O nome dessa arma em particular, na vida real é MP5. Durante as várias aparições nos jogos, foi sempre baseada na MP5. Se assim não fosse, podia fazer isso que disseste (SMG = Sub-Machine Gun, é uma categoria e não uma arma em si) como na página da Assault SMG. Mas como é, vou só propor a página para eliminação. Depois de algum tempo, se não for melhorada (com informação sobre SMGs), vou apagá-la. Se quiseres, podes juntar a informação e mostrar-me quando estiver acabada, para o veredicto final. Topas? Bora lá. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Muito bem, grande trabalho: com a página (Parabéns!) e com os argumentos. Mas... :*Como eu te tinha dito, essa arma, nos jogos em que apareceu, foi constantemente baseada na MP5, e é por isso que eu defendo que o seu nome continue assim (eu também disse que se não fosse assim, eu tinha concordado contigo: "Se assim não fosse, podia fazer isso que disseste...como na página da Assault SMG." :*As outras armas que apresentaste foram baseadas em diferentes armas da vida real, e por isso é que têm o nome dado no jogo; :*Se um utilizador da Wiki der de caras com a página da SMG, vai ver os links para as páginas das armas. :*A AK-47 é uma arma que, no jogo foi sempre baseada na AK-47 (não é díficil de adivinhar) e, por isso tem o nome da arma na vida real; :*E, voltando ao mesmo assunto, SMG (Sub Machine Guns) é uma categoria, como Assault Rifle. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Paleto Score Profiting Hi, I've done a couple of test runs each for Packie and Norm Richards during The Paleto Score and I've come to the conclusion that Norm Richards is the best choice for making money (even though he doesn't survive the heist). In both runs with Norm, the overall money taken was less than the runs with Packie. But because Norm costed less (10.5% due to his casualty expense), the trio made more money individually (around $8,000 to $9,000 more) than the runs with Packie surviving. Oh and in both runs, I picked up Norm's bag. But my real question is: In the Paleto Score Setup, do we stick with the statement of Packie or Chef being the best choice due to them not dying, or can we say what I've just said and that Norm Richards is a better choice when it comes to making money? (considering we still have Hugh Welsh for The Big Score (Obvious)) Shinobi Galador (talk) 18:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, it's a deal. As a bit of advice in case you haven't started the mission, when you're in bomb disposal gear, immeadiately switch to Michael because, for whatever reason, he doesn't lose money when damaged. I'll let you know what the results are with Norm once I've done the run. Shinobi Galador (talk) 20:44, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay here's what I got: Final Take: $7,994,289 M/F/T cut: $454,341 Lester: $211,050 Norm Richards (dead): $184,669 I only thought Norm would be a better choice over Daryl since it would be logical to save Daryl for The Big Score (Obvious). I'm just going to do a test run with both 7% gunmen and see what the difference is. Speak to you soon. Shinobi Galador (talk) 21:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) User Hey 558050. I agree with what you said and don't feel bad for me. I appreciate what you said! Anyway, if patrollers can't block users, then there needs to be an admin that can be awake as long as me and Cloudkit can. I'm going to talk to The Tom about this and ask for a staff meeting. This has to be prevented. Plus, Wikia only blocked the vandal for two weeks! He needs to be blocked for infinite over me and several users fighting him for over one hour! ( ) 15:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Resposta Feito. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Altruist Cult Victim Hey 558050. I think the name Altruist Cult Victim sounds good. Why I say so is because we have other characters with strange names and they haven't been deleted. So go ahead. You have nothing to worry about because the page won't be marked as vandalism or a page marked for deletion. ( ) 23:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Resposta Sem problema, sou administrador para fazer este tipo de coisas. ;) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC) SUV Hey 558050. I swear I thought that this was another fake thing with the new SUV but it's real! I'm so excited! Can't wait to drive it! I know you are looking forward for the Zentorno right? ( ) 20:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure! Go ahead! ( ) 21:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Reminder When uploading images make sure that they have their correct names(seen bellow). (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 12:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC)) Request update I have renamed the article, as per your request. Apologies for the delay, I was away. JBanton (Talk | ) 22:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rename It's done. Thanks for asking. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Renaming I'll do it. But as logical and usual the (GTA X) brackets should only be used if there are two or more characters with the same name referring to the existing games of the series. And we have enough time to think about characters from upcoming games :) And again, contact me if you need help with admin-only issues. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:04, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ótimo de saber :) Agora você é o quarto usuário lusófone da Wiki, junto comigo, o administrador Mikey e o patrulheiro Istalo. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Michael's Age Hi 558050. I think that'd be an awesome idea. I mean people may still try to put it as simply 1968, however, I don't think it would happen as often as when we had "Mid to late 1960s". Actually, I never thought of your idea because at one point I suggested the page be protected completely. ( ) 03:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: About the SWITCH scenes pages I'm not sure the same information needs to be repeated, I think all the info on one page is probably better; I'll delete the individual pages. Tom Talk 17:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vinewood Souvenirs The links have been corrected. Thanks for letting me know :) 22:13, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Resposta 558050, tudo bem comigo, e contigo? Ve o que eu mudei na pagina: a descricao, mudei e adicionei links e inseri as galerias. Para a frente com as light machine gun's. Zimbora la. Fica bem, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Claro, e so adicionar Category:(nome da pagina). Ja esta, ve a pagina. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ya, eu vi a da eCola, so que essa nao da para mudar o nome, porque o editor nao reconhece a mudanca de "ECola" para "eCola". Na da AirEmu, eu vi que aconteceu algo estranho, isso ja me tinha acontecido com uma outra pagina, mas aquela voltou ao normal dentro de uns minutos. Esta nao, por alguma razao. Tentei desfazer a minha accao mas nao deu. Talvez um dos burocratas ou alguem do pessoal da Wikia consiga ver o que se passa. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:30, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Tinha sido melhor escrever logo essa pagina com o nome correcto...Mas ja corrigi o nome. Entretanto ja tinha visto aquilo da AirEmu. Se tiveres mais alguma coisa para mim fala ai. Fica bem, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Redirect I have no idea what has happened to this page. I'm going to try something though. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Warning Stop removing the games ffrom the vehicle pages. It is the layout of the vehicle pages that requires it to be how it is. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Jackal No problem, I'll try to get pics soon. DocVinewood (talk) 12:38, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Planning the Big Score It's listed at Lester's missions (Part 5) 21:53, September 19, 2014 (UTC) DVD box art page Honestly, I agree with you. It really doesn't seem like it needs its own page; same with the entry screen since it's essentially just another list of artworks. But I'd rather it be discussed first. I've re-added the delete template you added, state your reasons on the talk page and hopefully a civil discussion will ensue. Tom Talk 20:02, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the undo - trigger happy on my part - I reverted my undo. Smurfynz (talk) 04:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Daily Globe I added a pic of the globe in the infobox, but I couldn't get a good image of the building. Hopefully I'll be able to capture a proper pic tonight or tomorrow :) DocVinewood (talk) 18:42, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Brasileiro Kkkk ótimo saber que eu não sou o único Brasileiro aqui, eu tenho vistos suas edições nessa wiki, você até que edita bem, eu atualmente estou concorrendo a patrulheiro, só depende dos votos de outros ADM e patrulheiros mesmo, eu estou nessa wiki desde Julho de 2013, mas só agora tenho me destacado (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Pois é, eu também nunca tive a paciência pra marcar todas as localizações no mapa, eu zerei o GTA V pela segunda vez,mas pra completar os 100% ainda preciso fazer os Stunt Jumps e as páginas, mas a preguiça é maior, nem tento fazer isso, precisa de muita paciência (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Reply re Deathmatches and capture Yes, see User:Smurfynz#Wiki_pages_I_am_actively_working_on. I'm away on holiday for the next 10 days but when I get back I'll be working on those ones, aiming to standardise the list pages and complete their individual pages. I've built a infobox today that may be usable across the board for all the remaining jobs. Smurfynz (talk) 03:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, there was a lot of incomplete or inaccurate data before I started a month ago. We'll get there though. As I said to monkeypolice188 this morning, I'm not keen on the user-created (verified) content but it needs to be documented. He seems keen to follow my template for those jobs and it's a good way for him to learn the technicalities of editing as well as sticking to the facts. I see you liked my idea of creating an "active work" list on your main user page. I just found maintaining the "following" pages didn't do the task, if you are editing and keeping an eye on dozens of pages, the ones you are actively working on become buried pretty quickly. Smurfynz (talk) 05:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mhm, personally, I agree with it. I'll do it tomorrow, as I'm currently busy with other things. -- iLan (XD • ) 17:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Furore GT No problem, I'll get pics as soon as I can. And you're not bothering me at all :) DocVinewood (talk) 14:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Po, eu to com uma página no face que posta curiosidades sobre veículos e armas do GTA, as curiosidades são tiradas daqui, eu que traduzo elas, não gostaria de dar um like na página? Curiosidades GTA (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:11, October 5, 2014 (UTC))